


Quick Recovery

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [265]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sad Derek, Stiles Stilinski Comforts Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/06/19: “leave, quit, lay”I could not find or even think of tags to describe this briefly and barely hurt/comfort fic.





	Quick Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 05/06/19: “leave, quit, lay”
> 
> I could not find or even think of tags to describe this briefly and barely hurt/comfort fic.

“Do you want me to leave?” Stiles asked.

“No.” Derek didn’t care if Stiles saw him this way.

Who in their right mind dumps Derek Hale? Stiles wanted to kick their ass if he could sort out exactly why. Because they’d hurt Derek’s feelings? Or because they’d ruined things for him, because if Stiles asked out Derek now he’d be just a rebound.

“Whatever you’re thinking, Stiles, quit it.”

“What am I thinking?” Stiles challenged. At least Derek smiled now, a little.

“Whatever it is, you’re wrong.”

“What, you’re a psychic now?”

“Maybe,” Derek answered, laying his hand on Stiles’s.


End file.
